Be Still
by TheFreakyGirl
Summary: Rose and the Doctor are finally about to be reunited but...this is the Doctor, and nothing ever quite goes to plan when he's concerned, does it? And in the end, everyone leaves him, Rose is no exception, especially when a Dalek is involved. Set during Journey's End. 10/Rose.


**Be Still**

**A/N:**** Boy, I'm on a roll! Three one-shots in under a week! **

**This is a little sadder (a lot sadder) than what I usually go for, but I feel like I need to expand on different storylines for 10/Rose**

**This is set in Journey's End, right when the Doctor sees Rose again for the first time. **

**It's a songfic, I got the idea from Be Still by The Fray, it's a song very close to my heart, and I thought that the lyrics did a really good job of reflecting Rose and the Doctor's relationship. If you want, it might be a nice idea to listen to it whilst you read this. Those of you who have seen the Vampire Diaries, it played during that, I think it was when Alaric was dying, and Damon was with him and it was all very sad (if you don't watch Vampire Diaries, ignore me completely). **

**It's been a while since I wrote a 10/Rose fanfic, but I'll always love the pairing. **

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who, nor do I own The Fray or any of their songs. **

**Be Still by The Fray**

Be still and know that I'm with you  
Be still and know that I am here  
Be still and know that I'm with you  
Be still, be still, and know

When darkness comes upon you  
And covers you with fear and shame  
Be still and know that I'm with you  
And I will say your name

If terror falls upon your bed  
And sleep no longer comes  
Remember all the words I said  
Be still, be still, and know

And when you go through the valley  
And the shadow comes down from the hill  
If morning never comes to be  
Be still, be still, be still

If you forget the way to go  
And lose where you came from  
If no one is standing beside you  
Be still and know I am

Be still and know that I'm with you  
Be still and know I am

Donna smiled as she looked over the Doctor's shoulder.

"Why don't you ask her yourself?" She said. The Doctor frowned, and turned, following her gaze. There, at the end of the road, stood Rose Tyler, lit only by a flickering street lamp. She grinned tentatively and the Doctor's jaw dropped. It was her, finally, after such a long time. He looked back at Donna, and she nodded slightly, as if giving him permission to go to her and he took off sprinting. She began to walk towards him and gradually sped up her pace, balancing the large gun in her hands. All that the Doctor could think about was when he'd be reunited with her, what it would feel like to hug her, feel her in his arms after he'd longed to since he'd lost her. His hearts beat furiously in tandem at the excitement that after everything, he was back with his Rose.

Unfortunately, like everything else in the Doctor's life, their reunion didn't go as planned. He was so caught up in the euphoria of seeing his old companion, that the Doctor didn't notice the Dalek that was standing (or whatever those things did – park?) in a side road. Rose saw it first and her running faltered, horror spreading across her features. The Doctor was surprised at the sudden change in her expression and looked to where she was looking. He stumbled, glancing at Rose, noting that the Dalek's eyestalk was directed at him. Rose gasped, her panicked gaze flitting between the Doctor and the Dalek.

The shot from the Dalek's gun resonated in the silence and the Doctor felt the piercing burn go through his chest, right through one of his hearts. All air left his lungs as he fell to his knees. Rose caught him before he hit the floor, laying his head in her lap as he inhaled her familiar scent, his unfocused sight drinking in her appearance. If this was it, the way he would die, well, that wouldn't be too bad. At least he was with Rose, dying poetically in her arms.

"R-Rose…" He said in a strangled voice. "Long time no see." Rose smiled weakly as her eyes glazed over with tears.

"Been busy y'know?" She replied jokily, resting a hand on his cheek.

"_Exterminate._" The Dalek's monotonous voice rang out again and the Doctor used his remaining strength to try and block Rose's body with his in a way of protection. Just as the Dalek aimed its weapon at them, it exploded. Rose threw her arms over her head to protect herself from the shrapnel that flew everywhere, leaning protectively over the Doctor.

As the smoke cleared a figure, wielding a gun was easy to make out and Rose squinted to try and identify their savoir.

"Jack?" She yelled joyously once she did.

"Hey Rosie, last I heard you were in a parallel universe!" He called back, grinned proudly. The Doctor let out a small groan of pain.

"Jack, the Doctor…he was shot." Her voice broke. His smug grin promptly disappeared and he ran over to them. Jack put a comforting hand on Rose's shoulder and felt that her whole body was trembling.

"Rose, we need to get the Doctor into the TARDIS." He instructed gently. She stood up and helped Jack half-carry and half-drag him into the TARDIS.

"What's wrong with him?" Donna asked when she saw the pair supporting him. "What happened?"

"A Dalek shot him." Jack explained hastily.

"Does that mean he's going to die?" Donna persisted as they carried him inside.

"No, he – ugh, you'll see soon enough." Jack said, effectively cutting off the conversation.

"It's happening." The Doctor managed to say. "I'm regenerating." Rose, Jack and Donna quickly laid him on the floor and Jack pulled Donna and Rose away, until they were at a safe distance.

"No, I came all this way!" Rose cried, struggling against Jack's grip. The Doctor pulled himself up using the TARDIS console and looked through hazy eyes at her.

"I'm sorry." He whispered, before his skin began to glow. Donna's mouth was hanging open and Jack nodded. "It's happening…I'm regenerating…" Light burst from the Doctor's body, basking the TARDIS in its golden glory. All three companions squinted and raised their hands to cover their eyes.

"Yeah, that's usually the effect regeneration has." Jack shouted to Donna, who still had a dumbfounded expression.

Through her fingers, Rose saw the Doctor direct the light towards the creepy hand in the jar on the floor beside the console. The water, or whatever the hand was floating in, began to bubble.

Finally, the Doctor finished his regeneration and the warmth radiating from the regeneration energy slowly faded. When Rose opened her eyes fully, she was greeted with the most wonderful surprise. His appearance hadn't changed – the Doctor was still _himself. _

"D-Doctor," She stuttered. "Is it still you?" The Doctor nodded, beaming cheekily.

"It's still me Rose." He confirmed, looking hopefully at her for acceptance.

"How?" Jack spluttered.

"Well, I had my handy spare hand – remember Rose, Christmas Invasion, I got my hand cut off? Well, once I'd used enough regeneration energy to heal myself I directed the rest at my spare hand." He waggled his fingers at them. "Hello!"

Rose rested a hand on his chest, closing her eyes to take this in. She'd finally found her Doctor, after such a long time searching. To everyone's surprise and confusion, she winced violently. For the first time the Doctor noticed how pale she'd gotten. Her legs failed her and Rose literally collapsed on him. The Doctor supported her, keeping her on her feet, concern etched onto his face.

"Rose, what's the matter?"

"I-I'm sorry…" Rose murmured. "I'm so sorry."

"What are you talking about?" The Doctor asked. She lifted a quivering hand and moved her jacket aside, revealing a blood stain that was rapidly growing in size across her jumper.

"P-piece of Dalek…" She bit out. The Doctor eventually saw what she was talking about. A bit of the Dalek's armour must've stabbed her when Jack had shot it. He caught her as she collapsed and held her tightly against him. She chuckled.

"Hm…déjà vu… I feel like we've been here before…" The Doctor cracked a weak smile at her joke as Jack and Donna knelt down beside the two. "Just to warn you guys, this is when I make my dramatic last speeches, so get prepared for the waterworks, 'cause it's gonna be pretty emotional. I have a lot of pressure on me now, it's quite tough. Momentous last moments and everything…" Rose said, reaching out and grasping Donna's hand.

"Donna Noble, the most fantastic woman I've ever met. You really don't believe in yourself, you're just a 'temp from Chiswick! Nothin' special!' You're wrong, though, you're amazing, so much _more _and I wish you could see that. And if anyone ever tells you otherwise, smack 'em." Donna snickered as she glanced at the Doctor. "Look after him." Donna nodded.

"I promise I will, Rose." She said sincerely.

"Y'know, I am nearly a century old." The Doctor said indignantly, making everyone laugh.

"Yeah, and you still need babysitting." Donna told him.

"Jack, I have to say something." Rose blurted. Jack cocked his head to the side in curiosity. "I'm sorry for ruining your life, when I brought you back. Now you can't die, and I'm _so _sorry." Her bottom lip trembled as she sucked in a large breath.

"How did you know about that?" Jack asked. Rose grinned mischievously.

"I have my ways." She said ominously.

"You didn't ruin my life, Rosie. You made me a better man, you gave me another chance." He leant forward and kissed her forehead, one of his tears falling into her hair. "I love you Rose." He whispered. Rose rolled her eyes teasingly.

"I've told you Jack, I just don't feel that way about you. You're just not good enough for me." She laughed as he faked an offended expression. "I love you too." She amended. Slowly, Donna stood up, gripping Jack's hand and lifting him too. They walked out of the TARDIS, to give Rose and the Doctor a little privacy.

"I'm dying, Doctor." She said quietly. The Doctor shook his head furiously.

"You're not going to die, Rose, because I just got you back. It's not fair."

"No, it's not. But it's life. Just…if you find Mum, make sure you tell her…tell her I love her." She raised a hand to his cheek and he leant into her palm. "It'll be okay, though. It's always going to be okay."

"No it won't…" The Doctor's voice cracked. "Please…please don't go. Maybe I could use some of my regeneration magic or…" Rose shook her head, silencing him.

"There's nothing you can do, but it's not your fault. Travelling with you, it was the best time of my life. So, thank you for that." The Doctor leant down, wrapping his arms around her neck and pulling her close. Rose tightened her hands on his shoulders as his body wracked with sobs. She pushed away the surprise of seeing the Doctor cry – she'd never seen that before, he'd always acted so cheerful and strong.

"I never told you…that…I…" He took a deep breath. "I love you too, Rose." Rose tensed in bewilderment but she got over it and smiled, pulling his face out of her hair.

"Thank you." She ran her fingers through his great, _great _hair, as she'd always dreamt of doing. "I guess this takes the saying 'I could die happy now' to a whole new level." The Doctor shook his head at her inappropriate joke and saw that tears were rolling down her cheeks too. He lifted her chin with his hand and pressed his lips carefully to hers into a gentle, soft kiss. Rose let out a sigh and closed her eyes. When the Doctor pulled away, he frowned.

"Rose?" He asked when she didn't open her eyes or move. His entire body was freezing and then hot and then freezing, alternating between two extreme temperatures as if he was in the desert, and then the Arctic. _This couldn't be happening. No. NO. Rose. _He shook her gently, but she still didn't wake up.

"Rose…please…I don't want you to go…" She hung from his arms – lifeless and the Doctor cried into her chest, shaking his head disbelievingly. The door to the TARDIS creaked open.

"Doctor?" Donna asked slowly. The Doctor lifted Rose's body and laid it on the jumper seat, before turning to look at Jack and Donna. Jack let out a small, anguished moan as he saw Rose and put his head in his hands. The Doctor's brown eyes were burning with a fierce intensity that even scared Donna. It was these moments, the moments when someone – or something – took anything that was close to the Doctor away from him, that he really earned the name the Oncoming Storm, because he was coming, and he was going to tear the entire space-time continuum apart until he sought revenge for what he had lost.

"I'm going to find every single Dalek in the universe…" His voice was low and dangerous. "And I'm going to tear. Them. Apart."

**END.**

******A/N:***Sniffles* It totally broke my heart writing that tragic ending, I MEAN, WHY CAN'T THEY JUST BE TOGETHER? But, I think when the Doctor says about tearing all the Daleks apart, it kinda shows how dark he can be. I don't know, thoughts?

Hope you thought it was at least moderately good.

Thanks for reading!


End file.
